Abaddon
Abaddon (アバドン, Abadon) is a recurring demon in the series. History Abaddon is a biblical term in Hebrew which means "place of destruction" and is a fiery plain in the realm of the dead, Gehenna. In the later teachings of Revelation, Abaddon had become a being that personified the abyss, becoming known as the "Angel of the Abyss." He is often depicted as a large, human-sized locust and leads a swarm of locusts and other insects that carry infectious diseases. In this respect, he is often associated with the swarms of locusts that sometimes destroy entire crop fields and in the The Greater Key of Solomon was said to be called upon by Moses to cause the great rains during the Ten Plagues of Egypt. While in many circles he is considered to be associated with Satan, even going as far as to claim that Abaddon is another name for Satan, he is actually a righteous figure, and was charged with casting Satan down into the abyss and sealing him within. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race (Boss only) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Futenshi Clan, Boss *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Tower Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''DeviChil: Antagonist *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II The Center of Tokyo Millennium used Abaddon (Michael claimed he would be restored as an angel for doing so) to swallow Valhalla. Later in the game, Aleph enters Abaddon's body and fights his heart after using Mekata's MAG Presser to reveal it. ''Giten Megami Tensei'' Abaddon is one of the demons that drops a body part of the hero's girlfriend after their defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Abaddon evolves into Aciel when the main character reaches level 77 or above. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Abaddon appeared in the Hush-A-Bye Devil battle in Imagine's 6th Anniversary event as the secret final event boss accessed through Door-666. Unlike the other event bosses, his endchest did not drop his summon PG and he has yet to be made available as a player demon through any means. In January of 2014, alternate Shinjuku Babel was added as a permanent zone, with Abaddon returning as a boss. He is one of the few enemies that has the ability to enter stealth mode mid-combat, allowing him to recover and prepare to emerge with a surprise attack. Like many of the alternate Babel bosses, he has two forms-- the stronger form spawning after the first is defeated. The second form in Abaddon's case can either null all physical attacks at a high level or null all magical attacks at a high percentage, making a varied party for this instance important. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Abaddon appears in the New Game Plus Challenge Quest, Help Me Exterminate the Demons. He appears as a red foe alongside the 18 Manticores in Shinjuku National Park that must be slain and is the demon said to be attacking them. Defeating him is optional. Merkabah also refers to him in the Law ending, referencing both his role in Shin Megami Tensei II and his position as the Angel of the Abyss, when activating the Yamato Perpetual Reactor to create a black hole to swallow Tokyo. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Abaddon was first used against Shadow Naoto in an attempt to slow down and damage her. Abaddon shot Arrow Rain at her in this attempt but failed and missed every strike. Abbadon is the Persona that represents Yu and Shu Nakajima's bond in Persona 4 The Animation. In the True Ending special, Abaddon appears to attack Margaret's Loki using Arrow Rain, as well as bring a message of thanks from Shu to Yu. ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' Abaddon is a boss in Black Book. He attempts to strike down Setsuna Kai in his masters name, only for Cool to take the hit for him. Out of respect for his fellow demon, he decides to spare the Devil Child for now. He can later be recruited in the Pyramid. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Abaddon can perform the combo Shadow Break with Paimon, Death Blade with Lucifer, and Splash Ray with Rox. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Abaddon is one of the minions of Lucifer and is usually seen alongside Fenrir. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Abaddon appears during the last encounter with the Tribhvana. Serph's party finds Tribhvana:Earth alone in a room with a bloody mouth in B13 of the EGG Installation. Upon Cielo questioning him about the whereabouts of his partners, Earth reveals that in a moment of twisted inspiration he devoured his comrades to gain strength. Angered by this, Cielo will force his way into the party for the confrontation with Abaddon. Abaddon has three 'forms' which fill the roles of all three Tribhvana members (physical attacks, magic, and support) and will switch between them using the Bellow skill. He also gets a minimum of three turns per round. His resistances for each form are the same as each member of the Tribhvana. Low level spells will hardly damage Abaddon so learning Agilao, Zanma, Terazi, and Diarama is recommended. Elemental Boosts will also help. Abaddon will actively try to target weaknesses during the magic phase so shield spells will also help. One dangerous ability Abaddon has is to swallow a party member, leaving the party with less actions to take and if both members die before they are released it will be a game over. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance=- |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Hades Blast |Effect1= Heavy Physical damage to all enemies |Cost1= 32 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Retaliate |Effect2= High chance of countering a Physical/Gun attack |Cost2= N/A |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Repel Ice |Effect3=Repel Ice attacks |Cost3= N/A |Level3= 66 |Skill4= |Effect4= |Cost4= |Level4= |Evolvedfrom=Wild Hunt |Evolvedfromlevel= 58 |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''As an Ally'' ''As a Boss'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Children: Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Tribhvana:Earth (Physical) Tribhvana:Heaven (Magic) Tribvhana:Air (Support) ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tower Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Boss Type Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Vile Race Category:Fallen Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV